(a) Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer (nano crystal) present within a microcavity, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes two display panels having field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A nano-crystalline device is a liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (EM) structure (nano crystal structure). The nano-crystalline device is formed by forming a sacrificial layer of a photoresist, applying a support member on an upper portion of the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
However, when the liquid crystal is injected into the EM structure, the liquid crystal leaks to and remains in the outside of the microcavity formed on the panel at an edge region of the panel, so that a display defect may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.